slavestuck
by kirobashi-neko-chan
Summary: grandhighblood enjoys torturing his slaves but it wont happen for long as long as gamzee has a say. rape, torture, child torture/rape
1. Chapter 1

Cages lined walls, each filled with beaten and battered low bloods, many were as young as 3 sweeps, all were naked and scarred as a large man walked through and looked at them. Most coward in the back, while a few braves stood up front, scowls on their faces in protest, only to be quickly whipped. he smirked as they flinched at the sound, watching as the younger low bloods hid behind the older ones. he reached for one and he coward, gripping onto the adult. The adult snarled at him but the high blood chopped the adult in the throat and grabbed the child anyway. "Ru-Rufioh!" The tiny troll cried, reaching for the adult. Rufioh fell back, gripping his throat as he struggled to breathe, watching as he dragged the child out and locked the cage, petting the child's head "hello~ we are going to play a game." He shook heavily, whimpering pathetically as clutched his stuffed tinkerbull tightly, obviously scared of the adult. He knew what was going to happen. He'd seen it happen to many of his friends. he pulled down his pants and pulled the child in his lap, his bulge slithering up the child's leg. His shaking increased, crying when he went to hide his face in Tinkerbull head, only to have it taken away "T-tin-tinkerbull! Pl-please gi-give him ba-back!" "if you do what your told... now suck" he pushed the tip into his mouth. The tiny troll did as he was told, wanting his only toy back. "harder" he whimpered but did as he was told, whimpering as he felt his ass get squirmed away but was only pulled up into the adults lap, trembling like a leaf as he rubbed his bulge against his small nook. "i cant wait to feel you quiver on my bulge" He whimpered loudly as the tip slipped in "A-AH!"

it continued for minutes before a small child burst in, around the same age as the one in his lap "dad, stop!" the young troll sobbed and screamed in pain when he gripped the small low bloods legs tightly, breaking them "why should i?!" "because hes my bitch!"he tossed him to his son and sighed "whatever" the boy scooped him up gently and took his toy, running for the nearest doctor, trying to keep the low bloods lower legs from getting hurt even more. Loud sobs came from the little troll, blood running down his legs.

the large man went to pick someone else, excited for a new victim. "Wheres Tavros you bastard!" Rufioh snarled as he passed. "with my son" he kept looking, his eyes sweeping over the ones that slept in the back, curled up with their children, until he laid eyes on one particular family, they were always his favorites to torture. The one know as Signless was asleep with his sons, keeping them as close as possible. He and his oldest son jolted awake as the grand high blood grabbed Signless and dragged him away from them "if you want them to live, do as i say" He said nothing but followed, allowing himself to be pushed into a hammock and tied up. He grunted slightly as his nook was rubbed slowly. grand continued till he was panting and it was nice and wet before he attached clips to it, tying it so they stayed open and exposed. he pet the sensitive exposed flesh softly, ignoring his hisses until they turned to moans. he thrusts a finger in roughly, drawing grunts and a bit of blood before removing it. he pulled out and stroked his bulge, slipping his into Signless's nook. Signless bit his lip as he thrusted in completely, the trolls stomach stretching to accommodate his huge size. He cried out in pleasure mixed pain, his eyes widening as grinded and wiggled inside him. grand slipped a metal gag in his mouth to keep it open, glancing over at his youngest child with a smirk. Signless moaned loudly as his toes curled. grand began thrusting without mercy, turning him so he was facing his family. Kankri shielded Karkats eyes, Muelin doing the same to Nepeta. Signless closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at them, trying not to make any noise as the disciple cried and pulled her children against her.

he stroked him faster, pounding into his prostate. Harsh pants spilled from signless's lips as grand pulled out and smacked it several times "Mmmm! he teased the sensitive organ with a finger, Signless trembling as more fingers slipped in, then his whole hand. He held back a scream as it formed a fist and groaned, Muelin guided her mother and family from the sight as their father started dripping from his bulge and arched his back into the constant assault on his prostate. only when he spewed did the hand move out from his abused nook, his face being shoved in the other mans bulge "now suck it down." He sucked as hard as he could, wanting it to be over. he spewed into his mouth after about fifteen minutes, He choked as it filled past his mouth, his face and hair being covered as grand pulled out. he unchained him and picked him up "you were a good fuck...you're one of my perminnit bitches now" "Take me back to my matesprit." he growled as he was carried off to a special cage.

* * *

Signless growled softly. he slapped him "silence, i can kill your darling children if you misbehave" he immediately became silent. "good boy" he got kankri and pet him. Kankri kicked and struggled. "Unhand me this instant!" he smacked his ass "silence or i fuck you"kankri hissed "i said silence" he merely pet the troll, closing his eyes. He bit him, yelping as grand snarled and stuck a finger in his nook and thrusted it slowly "you do what i say, when i say, understood?" only when he nodded was he shoved in with his father, Signless holding the younger troll close, glaring at grand high blood as he lumbered over and dragged a woman from her cage, leaving the room with her weeping and screaming.

kurloz snuck into the room after a few minutes, looking for a certain yellow blooded troll named mituna, waving when Mituna looked his way. "Hey Kurloth!" "hello mituna" Mituna smiled as he pet his head "Heth got Kankri and Thignlethth." "i told him to leave you guys alone!" he looked for meulin, waving to where she was holding her mom back, shielding her younger siblings. "muelin!" Muelin looked his way and waved back, making her mom calm down nepeta and Karkat. karkat clung to her, sniffling while Nepeta whimpered, clinging to her mother as tightly as she could. "i can get you all to your dad..." he swiped the lock and opened it "quickly" She nodded, running out, followed by the rest of the family, he opened the cage to signless and kankri "get in!" they quickly climbed in, the disiple kissing her husband as soon as she was in with him. He held them close, kissing his matesprite back. Muelin smiled at Kurlos, thanks obvious in her stare, blushing a bit as he blew her a kiss. She ran over and hugged him tightly, giving him a soft kiss, one he easily returned "thank you." "dont mention it"

* * *

gamzee laid next to the poor troll that had had his leg crushed. 'hey motherfucker, it's alright' he smiled softly, tucking a second blanket over the two of them and handing him the tinkerbull plushie, trying to get the other to stop shaking so much. "H-Hes go-gonna kill m-me!" 'naw man, stick with me and i'll motherfucking protect you tavbro' he hugged him, gently patting his face 'shhhhhhhhh~'Tavros whimpered and covered his face when gamzee gave him a small kiss. he got up and grabbed tarvos's pain medicine and some water 'here' slowly falling asleep as gamzee moved to lay down in his horn pile.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought wwe wwerent allowwed dowwn here." Eridan said, following Gamzee into the basement. gamzee smirked "i go down here all the time" "but your dad said he wwould cull us if he caught us dowwn here." "hehe, cause he loves his bitches" "If wwe get caught I hope he culls you first." "the highblood would kill everyone..." "equius, my man, how ya doing?" "im fine..." "I knoww that. Wwhy do you alwways havve to be so technical? WWhy are wwe evven dowwn here Gamz?" "cause i need to talk to someone..." he walked over to tavros's brother. Rufioh looked over at him. "What are you doing down here kid?" "to tell you tavros is ok" "Where is he." "my room, all drugged up and shit so his legs dont motherfucking hurt" "What did that bastard do." gamzee growled "motherfucking broke his legs...he wont be able to walk again" Rufioh snarled. "Ill fucking kill him!" "same here brother." Eridan looked at the different cages "Your dad has a lot of lowwbloods Gamz." "cause hes sick...he likes to kill them when he fucks them...he killed three trolls our age yesterday..." "Your dad is fucked up." Nepeta went over to the part of the cave they were at. equius hugged her lightly, Nepeta purring softly at the touch. "what are you fuckasses doing?" a voice came from behind him. Nepeta bolted back to her mother, hiding behind her. karkat climbed down from the top of the cage "do you nook whiffs realize how fucking loud you are?!" "Karkitty!" Nepeta popped back out. 'who did you think it was?' 'best friend!' gamzee clung to him. Nepeta pouted. "Karkat vantas! Get back here now!" Muelin said. he laid across the bars 'make me.' equius picked nepeta up and sighed as she squeaked. "Karkat. You made me and your mother worry. You know what could happen to you if He had found you." Signless said. 'why, we are all going to be culled anyway, pailed or clubbed to death' he crossed his arms 'who cares at this point' "Thats not the point. Life wont always be like this. As long as I live I wont let him touch you, your brother or your sisters." suddenly a door slammed and gamzee pulled eridan and equius into an air vent, karkat slipping back into the cage as grand highblood walked in.

Nepeta ran back to her parents, hiding behind Signless and Disciple, pulling Karkat with her. the disciple hissed at him and he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out and locking the door. "Mommy!" Nepeta cried. she was tied up and gagged faced infront of signless as he began bashing her legs with a club, her screaming in pain. He covered the young trolls eyes, feeling helpless as he could do nothing but watch as his matesprite was tortured. once her legs were practically liquefyed inside he fucked her without mercy, smashing her arms. Signless grit his teeth, unable to watch. Nepeta sobbed, reaching for her mother. "Stop it! Stop hurting mommy!" the disiple removing her gag, crying out to nepeta 'i love you all...' she smiled softly at signless and he smashed her neck, her head decapitating and landing next to signless,ghb pulling out and leaving, red, green, and purple dripping from her nook along with egg shells. Nepeta screamed. Signless went numb as he looked at the body that once was his matesprite. karkat clung to kankri, crying into his chest. her dead eyes stared at him silently. Kankri held him close, hiding his face in his hair.

Signless hadnt said a word since the incident, karkat cuddled up to signless. Nepeta whimpered. "Daddy?" "Nepeta...Karkat...I think daddy needs some alone time..." Muelin said. karkat clung to signless "no!" Signless signed. "Go with your sister Karkat." he teared up, looking up at him "I...need to be alone for a bit. Ill be ok." "alright..." he kissed his cheek softly and went over to the others.

* * *

the next day, gamzee walked in, dragging a club behind him, it covered in purple blood "your all free motherfuckers" Signless looked at him "What? " "i motherfucking killed that motherfucker" "Hes dead?" he opened the cages "yeah, follow me" Rufioh ran out, Psii grabbed sollux and ran out, mituna following. karkat ran as well, equius running in to grab nepeta. gamzee leads the way to the grand highbloods room. "Wheres Tavros. " Rufioh said. "next room over" Rufioh went to him. gamzee looked at the bloody chunk that was the highbloods body. "you sick motherfucker..."


End file.
